A Serpent Would Do Anything For Their Family
by TheRiverdaleVampire
Summary: Jughead and JellyBean go to Chuck E Cheese. (Slight Archie/Jughead content and some supernatural elements)
1. Chapter 1

**JUGHEAD**

I can't sleep tonight so I thought I should write. Put my troubles on paper as a way to get them out of me. I don't know if this will go in the book , I'm not sure how many people want to read a glorified diary entry from yours truly when they could be reading more of the towns secrets.

But...Ok, I'm just going to get it over with.

It's been bothering me what Betty said at the cabin. Archie and I are the only ones who haven't kissed. Of course we haven't. Why would we ever even think of it? It shouldn't be biting at me as much as it is.

Is it that I want to kiss my best friend Archie Andrews? Is that why I've been so fixated on his love life throughout the course of my writing? Could Archie be...The one I'm in love with?

But I love Betty. I really do. "Bughead forever" as I say often. I would never want to leave her for _Archie._ Not only that but Archie would never leave Veronica for me.

I don't like Veronica very much, and, no its not because I'm jealous. Its because she has a lot of crosses in her house and I happen to hate organized religion. Also last time I went to her house the metal of one of them gave me a rash.

Archie isn't even attractive to me so I don't know why I would want to kiss him. I'm not just saying that as a "no homo" either. Like, I'm probably bi, I'll admit it. But, he's just Archie.

Right?

I'm taking Jellybean to Chuck E Cheese today. She has a really twisted sense of humor that I really get a kick out of. She's been writing too and all her stories are set in a fictional Chuck E Cheese- type pizza resturaunt. But all the robots are secretly evil. I think its really unique and that she's onto something with them. So I'm taking her to get some real world expierence since I don't think she's ever been to a Chuck E Cheese before.

Anyways, Guess I'll finally try to get some rest before I have to drive to Toledo. But I have to say Its kind of fun writing like this, not having to think too hard about anything. I might do more journaling.


	2. Chapter 2

**JELLYBEAN**

(sat. 12pm)

(jellybean) **Bonniexmarkiplier:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **chatty_the_cat** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **chatty_the_cat** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **chatty_the_cat** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **chatty_the_cat** : jlsfjgklsfjfklg nice

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** XD

 **chatty_the_cat** : whatre yiy doing

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** Getting ready to go to chuck e chees with my brother

 **chatty_the_cat** : skjglasjglsgjgl

skljdgagjsdlkjglfkgjGKSLGJKGLSFJGFlk

gkf

WAIT

really

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** lol yeah

 **chatty_the_cat** : REALLy?! bring me with you

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** Move to ohio.

 **chatty_the_cat** : I WILLL. I'M PAKCING MY BAGS..RIGHT, NOW.

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** l mao goooooood. bring shadow

 **chatty_the_cat** : I would NEVER leave shafow behidnd

i'm puttin him on a lil cat leash and we're walkingg

walking all the way cross the ocean

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** good. then we can meet ol' chuck chedder together.

 **chatty_the_cat:** cHUCK

CHED

the man

the moUSE

my hero

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** lol

 **chatty_the_cat:** ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o)

ʕ ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°ʔ

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** Do you think the fnaf characters would get along with chucky's gang or would the y be like rivals or something

 **chatty_the_cat:** ( ͡° ͜V ͡°)

YEAH

THEY

would be in love

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** xD maaaayyyybeeeee

 **chatty_the_cat:** no

no here are the ships

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** omggggggg

 **chatty_the_cat:** chucky/ fredddy

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** excited for chattys ships corner

omg

 **chatty_the_cat:** the two main guys

because

well...

there the two man guys

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** lol

 **chatty_the_cat:** main

Chica and uh

the bird

the other bird

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** theres a chuck e cheeese bird?

 **chatty_the_cat:** yeah

yes

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** o

i guess I'll see soon enough

 **chatty_the_cat:** Take

take pictures for me

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** ok!

 **chatty_the_cat:** take a videoooo

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** I will! I'll prolly just be on my phone the whole time anyways lol so we can talk

 **chatty_the_cat:** GOOD

but you should get ticketsssss

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** lol nooo i dont really want to play the gammmmmesss

 **chatty_the_cat:** Why not! you could get prizes!

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** its weeeeirrrrrddd

 **chatty_the_cat:** whY! :O

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** idddkkkkkkkk

lol

 **chatty_the_cat:** o

kay? ?

okay

want to see my new picture of chatty

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** Yes!

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

Hey, the author here! sorry I made you read that!


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead arrived at 2pm, a day late

"Hey, you ready to go, JellyBean?" Jughead said motioning to his (borrowed) truck that had a big snake painted on it.

She didn't know what to say to her brother , standing in the doorway in his weird hat.

"Um, No?"

"Well, get ready silly bean!" Jughead laughed then paused awkwardly. "SorryIDidn'tRealizeDrivingTookSoLong."

"Oh thats ok, uh. Is Chuck E Cheese even open on sunday?"

"Thats a good question."

They looked up if Chuck E Cheese was open on sunday. It was. Jellybean got ready and then they both got in the truck to Chuck E Cheese.

The first part of the drive was silent. They hadn't seen each other for awhile and they both were bad at talking. Jellybean usually liked to zone out during drives but she was to focused on trying to come up with something to say to her brother that she couldn't.

Finally Jug broke the silence "So, you still writing?"

Jellybean was thankful for this even though the answer was obvious since she had just sent her last story to him a week ago.

"yep...I'm working on another one."

"Oh good! I really enjoyed your last one. It was really creative. I liked the twist at the end, how it was pretty scary until the guard, Mark? Discovered he was in love with the rabbit. It was surprisingly romantic."

"Oh, yeah, Thank you." She still didnt have the heart to tell him that they were fanfictions.

The rest of the drive was silent until they pulled into the Chuck E Cheese parking lot. With that big mouse sign looking down at them they got out of the car.

Inside, Jughead payed and the employee stamped their hands with that signature black light mouse stamp. They made their way past the games -which luckily Jughead did not ask if she wanted to play- and straight to the stage.

The band was already in the middle of playing when they got there.

"There they are" Jughead said pointing at them. "lets sit down and watch."

None of the animatronic's mouths matched up with the words they were singing and Pasqually was completly busted. His eyes blinked at diffrent times and he didn't move, but twitch.

"Nice." Jellybean said and started filming with the camera really zoomed in on Pasqually's face.

"It's like its dying." Jughead agreed, wishing he had said something more clever.

 _Ground control to all my friends,_

The band sang.

 _It must be summer time again_

 _its been so long since I've felt this good_

 _we're gonna blast off from my neighborhood_

The band was starting to creep jughead out a little and he hoped Jellybean would want to play skeeball soon.

 _Gonna fly real fast through outerspace_

 _'til i finally touch down at chucky's place_

Jughead was really thinking a lot about how much he liked skeeball.

 _so sing with me, every boy and girl_

 _its a chucky cheese summer and its out of this world_

 _sayin' oooh ooooh ooohh out of this world out of this world_

Jughead decided he was going to go play skeeball now. "I'm going to go play skeeball now" Jughead told Jellybean.

"Oh, ok. I'll be here with my new chef friend." she replied

"His name is Pasqually. I'll make sure to get a lot of tickets." Jug said as he walked away.

Jellybean was very relieved he did not ask her if she wanted to join.

* * *

Jughead walked kind of fast to the skeeball place. He put the tokens in one of those big sport machines and started rolling the balls up into the holes.

"Yes! I'm better at this than I remebered!" He cheered getting a ball into a hole worth 20 points.

Jughead racked in a whopping 7 tickets before a small kid fell down next to him (because he was running indoors and tripped).

"sorry" Jughead said stepping away from the kid.

The kid got back up and ran away (safety hazard) but jughead noticed he had scraped his knee when he fell. Jughead instinctively licked his lips like a cartoon wolf or the author whenever he sees blood.

 _Thats strange_ , Jughead thought. _My lips aren't even very chapped today._

Jughead looked over to see if Jellybean was still enjoying the band.

she was still enjoying the band.

The band was playing "Song Title" now. He hoped that they would play "Lets have a party" so that Jellybean could hear it. It was his favorite Chuck E Cheese song, it held a lot of nostalgia for him despite that the animatronics were too scary for him to watch for very long now.

While thinking about Chuck E Cheese songs Jughead remembered something very important about chuck e cheese.

the illusive mom lounge.

 _Where could that mom lounge be hiding?_ Jughead thought feverously. He needed to see the mom lounge with his own eyes. His own mom never let him go into it, but now that he was older... _Where is the mom lounge?_

* * *

After checking almost every minute Jellybean finally got a text back from her friend in reply to her good chef robot video she sent them.

 **chatty_the_cat:** OMG

aARE YOU STILL THERE?!

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** yee lol

 **chatty_the_cat:** Send a video of JASPER

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** uhhhh

what

what one

 **chatty_the_cat:** DOG

Jellybean then made a really zoomed in video of Jasper T. Jowls and sent it to her friend.

 **chatty_the_cat:** THANK

JUST FILM

ALLlllllllllll OFFFF IT

THE WHOLE TIME YOU'RE THERE

 **Bonniexmarkiplier** : I

I...guess I can try?

* * *

Jughead found the mom lounge after asking an employee where it was.

 _This is it_ ,He thought with his hand on the door to the mom lounge , _Everything i've been waiting for, yes, this is what my life has been leading up to. Will I be able to live knowing the secrets of the mom lounge? only time will tell._

He opened the door, in the room were a few couches, chairs, some pictures of Chuck on the wall .and most importantly, directly in front of him was...

A big tv playing the soap opera _Passions._

Jughead fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he gazed upon Ethan Crane throwing a flower vase into the middle of a room. He lifted his hands to the sky. This! This was it! The mom lounge! The mom lounge! It was so beautiful he could go blind.

But he was sick of Chuck E Cheese now and wanted to go to sleep so he hoped that JellyBean was finally done enjoying Chucky's Band.

From a distance Jellybean still looked like she was really enjoying that band. But Jughead was real tired so he decided to tell her it was time to go home anyways.

"Jellybean, are you almost done here? I'm getting a little sleepy."

"Oh, yeah, I done." Jellybean said super glad that she didn't have to film this band anymore.

As they left jughead felt kind of bad that he had to tear his little sister away from her treasured animatronic friends. And while they were driving home, Jug devised a plan to get the serpents together and steal the entire chuck E cheese band.


	4. Chapter 4

Jughead leaned against his truck outside the Chuck E Cheese, it was 12 Am, Midnight, on tuesday. He checked his watch and as he did, that sweetpea pulled up on Jug's motorcycle, there were 3 other serpents on the back of it too.

"Hey, you guys ready to steal?" Jug said clapping his hands together.

"Yeah," Sweetpea replied "Anything for Jellybean. Her stories of love get me everytime."

Together they opened the doors of the Chuck E Cheese and walked in. There were no alarms, there are no alarms in any Chuck E Cheese in the country, and Jughead knew this.

One of the Serpents put down the toolbox they were holding and got to work at removing Helen Henny from her perch on top the stage.

"Thats Lemon" Sweetpea said to Jughead "She's really good at removing screws from things that are screwed into things"

"Thats really cool" Jughead said, a little envious of Lemon's skills.

After she got Helen loose the other two Serpents carried her out to the truck. Lemon imediatly started unscrewing the next one and again the two serpents carried it out. That continued until all the Animatronics were packed into Jughead's truck (that he borrowed).

Jughead dusted his hands like he had just done a lot of work. "Phew! I can't wait to see Jellybean's face when she sees these in her living room" Jughead wiped invisible sweat from his brow.

* * *

(4:31am)

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** WAKE UP

WAKE UP

WAKE UP

WAUKE UOP

WAKE UP

WAKE

UP

WAKE

UP

(5:03am)

 **chatty_the_cat:** I'm on the bus home from school lol

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** [attaches picture of Chucky's band in her living room]

 **chatty_the_cat:** yep there they are

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** YEP

THERE

THEY ARE

 **chatty_the_cat:** watcha up to

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** HEY

HEY

LOOK AT THAT PICTURE

AGAIN

BUD

 **chatty_the_cat:** dlkfjdflLKSD lMao

oK

Itsss a relly good pictre

they live in a house

i love to look at it

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** guess whos house that is

 **chatty_the_cat:** I'll never stop lookin

whos house

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** It's my house

AND I AM VERY FRIGHTENED

 **chatty_the_cat:**!? ?

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** I guess...so

like

I guess that Jughead brought it home? but when I first texted you I thought it really was like

a fnaf situation lol

 **chatty_the_cat:** OMGGG

REALLY?

RREASLGSAGKAS;FLGK

RELALLt?

WHERED HE GET THEM?

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** I don't know?

They're scary

lol

 **chatty_the_cat:** omg

yuour...

your gonna die

 **Bonniexmarkiplier:** h..hlp

hel...p

 **chatty_the_cat:** lol

do they work?

take more pics


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back home to Riverdale and here I am, Journaling again. This time I pulled out the old typewriter. I don't know, just felt like writing with it.

I really blew it.

Jellybean was so afraid. I thought she would be happy to see all her robot friends at home, but I suppose she just liked seeing them from a distance. like a wild, beautiful , dangerous animal. You'd rather see them in captivity than your back yard.

Betty tried to console me saying "You did the right thing, Jug. It's what anyone would want. She just wasn't ready to accept it yet. and thats ok."

But it didn't make me feel any better.

I also saw Archie today. Still really wanted to kiss him. And maybe bite him? And drink his blood? I don't think I'm a vampire, but who knows. A lot of strange things have been happening lately.

Well thats it for now. Look forward to more journals from me...Me. Since I'm the only one I'm writing these too. Maybe I should start a blog.


End file.
